Guardians
by Killerloop
Summary: Katie's just a normal girl in a normal school in Chicago. She and her friends, Bakura, Malik, Yami, and Ryou all lead a pretty normal life school. But who are these three odd boys that show up one day? And why are they everywhere Katie is?
1. The odd ones

I ran as fast I could across the busy street and dodged the full speed cars coming towards me.

"Wait!!!" I yelled and waved at the big public bus that was pulling away. The driver didn't see or hear me.

_Damn bastard. _I thought. I slowed to a steadier pace; there was no need to run anymore. I made it across the street and leaned against the pole that held the sign of the three buses that made a stop on this street. I'd have to wait at least ten minutes before the next one came.

I sighed and dropped my bag that was slung across my back. It hit the concrete with a thump. _Now what? _I asked myself. I was getting bored quickly, impatient person that I was, so I settled for pacing the pavement to kill time.

My daily routine was somewhat like this, only without the running frantically part. I usually got to the bus on time, but today, it seemed I was having an off day. I always got up at 5:30 am, reluctantly of course, took a shower to wake myself up, got dressed for school ate breakfast, and –if I had time– read something before I left for the bus that took me to the train station, which took me to my high school. Yesterday, I lacked a lot of sleep, so I was pretty much in a haze as I got ready for school today.

The bus came then. I grabbed my bag from the floor and pulled out my card from my pocket. After paying I went to the back of the bus where I snuggled into the corner of my seat and tried to relax. It was only a short time from my bus stop to the station; I could walk there if I wanted to. My mother called me a lazy bum, but I just didn't like walking in the morning. The bus dropped me and the rest of the passengers on the bus off in front of the station, and I made my way down to the platform.

I was used to the passengers waiting there for the train; I saw their faces almost every day. Sometimes I saw new ones, but that was unusual. It was mostly because they'd gotten off on the wrong stop, or they were trying out a new routine. So because of this, I was surprised to see three unfamiliar faces standing where I regularly stood to wait for the train that came every five minutes.

They were three boys, all of them fairly tall, about six feet. They all looked very different from each other.

The tallest of the three was blond; his long wavy was pulled back into a ponytail at the crown of his head and trailed to the middle of his back. He wore casual clothes, a pair of faded black jeans and a plaid button-down shirt that was left open to reveal a black shirt underneath. His bluish-purple eyes stared into space with a frown.

The second tallest was also the oddest-looking one. His hair was wavy like the blonde one's, only his was left down, and it looked more wild than the other's. But I think that was because his hair was…pink. I couldn't help but stare at him. I didn't get it. The crazy thing was that the pink hair seemed natural. It didn't look like the dyed hair most boys and girls had. Another thing that seemed to prove me right was that his eyebrows were also pink, and they stood out against his pale skin. His eyes were wide, exuberant, and, sure enough, they were also pink. His clothing seemed more luxurious, fancier. He wore a dark red close-fitting coat that he left partially unzipped. Underneath he had a white collar, and I think I spotted a ribbon tied around his neck. I wasn't sure, the pink wavy jungle that was his hair took most of my attention. He wore black pin-stripe pants, again, close-fitting, and his whole outfit was topped off with a pair of shiny black shoes. _Rich boy…_I thought.

The last one, almost as tall as the second (his wild, frenzied, hair was what made him seem taller) had dark black hair, with a tint of blue in it. The color shined in the light of the sun, which was slowly creeping up the horizon. He seemed the calmest, his navy-blue eyes serene, tranquil. He held a book in one hand; the other was tucked into his pants. He was also nicely dressed, of course not as nicely as the pink one, but close enough. He had on a close fitting dark sweater that outlined his lean but muscular body, and the long sleeves were pushed up to his elbows.

The blonde one's startling purple eyes met my own orange-tinted brown ones. I quickly averted my vision to the train tracks below me and stood awkwardly beside them. Then, after I'd gained enough confidence, I raised my head again but carefully made sure not to be caught gawking at them again. I was a bit relieved to see that I was not the only one staring at the odd trio. Actually, almost everyone within a ten foot radius had their head turned towards them. I suppressed a smile.

The train came then, and I ended up in the same car as them. It was only when they stat down that I noticed that they all had backpacks. _Well, duh, they look only a few years older than me, so they must be in school or college…_

There were enough open seats to choose from, and I found one that looked out onto the more scenic view for the ride; I had no book with me to read so I needed something productive to look at to keep me busy for the 45 minute train ride.

I didn't need the scenic window seat.

My head was so full of the three boys that sat only a few seats away from me, so startlingly odd, yet all very attractive; I was filled with curiosity. I itched with the craving to ask them what school they went to, only I knew that I would never be able to do it. I expected them to get off at Clark and Lake, the train stop on the CTA that most busy employees and students got off at to transfer to another train, but, they didn't. So I expected them to get of at UIC and Halsted, surely they must be in college or something. But, again, they didn't. My stop was next. _Oh well, _I thought, _guess I won't be able to find out the mystery of the strange trio. See ya…_ I got up from my seat and balanced myself on the moving train as it halted to a stop. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a flash of pink.

_They're getting off here?! _

Wait a sec, this couldn't be right. They went to _my _high school? Whitney Young High School?? Was I at the right stop?? I checked the name of the station as I got off the train and onto the platform with the other students. Yes, it was the right one. And the three odd boys were going to my school? I was mystified. _Maybe I will get to find out about them after all…_

* * *

After getting into school, I went straight to my locker, as I always did. 

The three boys on the train headed downstairs to the main floor. Probably to the office, I thought. I made up my mind to not think about them for the rest of the day. There were at least four thousand people in Whitney, so what were the odds of bumping into each other?

I still had about a half hour before classes started, so I met up with my friends in the Red House lunchroom. They saw me coming up to them and waved.

"Katie, what's up?" Rudy greeted me with a raised hand.

I slapped it with my own. "Not much, you? Hey guys." I greeted everyone sitting around the table and sat down in one of the many red colored seats. (Obviously, the chairs were going to be red, if this lunchroom was in Red House)

I realized that everyone around me was talking, though my head was still filled with the three odd and attractive boys. Who were they?

I made up my mind that I was going to find out. Once I was curious about something, I would not stop until I fulfilled my interests.

* * *

So this is the first chapter of a beginning story...Who are the three odd boys who suddenly show up?? You'll have to wait to find out... 


	2. Same class

I sat down in one of the many Red House chairs with a sigh. As I sat down, I heard a few familiar voices nearing me and looked up. Four boys neared me. Two had silvery white hair despite their age. Another had tan skin and blonde hair. The fourth had a grumpy expression on his face; his tri-colored hair looked as if he dipped it in a tub of lard before he came to school.

"Bakura you little twit! Don't mess around with my hair gel! Because of you, my beautiful locks of lusciousness are all going to fall off my head!" Yami accused.

"I wasn't the only one who did it you know…Malik helped me!" Bakura responded cheerfully, pleased that he was pissing off Yami.

"Bakura, don't lie! It was your idea from the start! You said, 'hey, let's go play a game!' So how was I supposed to know that you were gonna replace his hair gel with whale blubber?" Malik asked with his voice full of innocence.

"B-blubber….?" Yami stuttered. "AHHHHH!!!" He ran off towards the direction of the bathroom.

"You two are horrible." Ryou sighed.

I got up from my seat and confronted the remaining three of my four best friends.

"Didn't I tell you two idiots to stop doing that?!" I whacked both Bakura and Malik on the head with a notebook as I spoke. "Jeez, you guys don't know how to listen to anything! I'd rather speak to a wall!! It would listen five times as better as you annoying brats…Don't gimme that puppy dog look!" They stared at me, Malik's violet eyes and Bakura's chocolate brown one's locked my own in their puppy love stare.

I sighed. "Fine, you win."

"Yay!" They both exclaimed, throwing their arms around me and strangling me in their tight bear hug.

"Ryou…Help!!" I choked.

Ryou grabbed the notebook that was still in my hand and whacked the two mischievous boys off me. "Fools."

The bell rang just then, and we had to separate to our classes. Bakura and Ryou had Biology, Yami had Algebra, Malik had World Studies,( Bakura and Yami took freshmen classes with us this year, because they had gotten bored with staying at home and waiting for me to get out of school… Stupid Egyptian pharaohs and thieves. ) and I had Art. Ugh. My teacher was horrible, and I resented the idea of having to draw by rules. Art should not have rules. That's why it was art.

I had forgotten to tell my friends of the three boys I had seen at the train station, and that are now at our school. _Oh well…they'll find out soon enough I guess. _

I entered my art class reluctantly. Another boring day. I sat down in my usual seat and turned to face the board, when I almost smacked into a blue-haired boy. But not just any blue-haired boy, the one from the odd trio.

"S-sorry…" I muttered.

"That's all right. My name is Ciro, I'm new here. What's your name?" His voice was sweet, if I could compare it to something it would be honey.

"Katie...I'm a freshie, what class are you?" I struggled to compose myself and calmed down from the surprise.

"Class of '09. But I took music last year, so I have to take art this time."

"Ah, so you're a sophomore…Do you know anyone here?"

"Not besides my two friends who also transferred here today."

That was the answer I was looking for. So they all transferred here together huh? I was curious and wanted to know more, but the teacher came in just then and we had to listen to her lecture on the new project we were going to do.

I didn't talk to Ciro for the rest of class. We were too busy with our work, so there was no chance to hold up conversation. Not that I minded, if I had opened my mouth something stupid might have come out.

* * *

After my fifty minutes of hell was over and the bell finally rang, I gathered my drawing utensils, dumped them in the art bin, and left with my bag to go meet Ryou and Malik, who were in my division. Yami and Bakura had different homeroom classes.

"Guess what?" Malik pounced on me when I entered the room.

"What?" I asked, not really wanting to know.

"There's a new student in my world studies class. His name was…Oh. I forgot."

I sighed. "That's his name?" I said with heavy sarcasm. "It should be yours too."

"Oh shut up. Mr. Whaller never really announced him directly to the class, so I have a reason to not remember this time."

"But what about all those other times, Malik?" Ryou pointed out.

Malik glared at Ryou. "I have reasons for those too."

"Liar." Ryou and I said at the same time.

Malik frowned, then composed himself again. "Well, like I was saying, there's a new student who just transferred here today, with two other guys as well. Two are sophomores, while the other is a junior…I don't like him."

I stared at him. "Why?"

"He's gonna take all my girls!!!" He wailed.

Ryou groaned. "He can't be that good looking…" He said, trying to reassure him that his position as male hunk of the school would not be taken.

But I was wondering…Could this boy be another one of the three from the station?

The bell rang for next period, and I headed off to biology, and Ryou walked with me. Malik went the opposite way to get to his next class. We went up the stairs to the third floor, and I mumbled to myself about faking an injured leg to take the elevator. Doing this I bumped into someone on accident.

"Sorry about that I —" I stopped mid-sentence. When I looked up to see who I'd knocked into this time I had expected some random student I would recognize, but I really didn't expect him to be the pink haired boy from the train station.

"Are you all right?" His pale face and lively rose colored eyes scrutinized my face, which made me wonder what expression was on it.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine, I didn't mean to bump into you. Sorry. Ryou, lets go." I beckoned to Ryou to come with and he nodded and followed.

We left the pink haired one standing at the foot of the stairs confused, for which I felt guilty, but out of the corner of my eye—and I wasn't sure, I could have been hallucinating—when I turned the corner I saw his lips curve into a wide smile right before he headed downstairs.

"Do you think that was the guy Malik spoke of?" Ryou asked before he left to get to his class.

I managed a smile, despite my frenzied mood. "Could have been…Who knows?" I said with a shrug and a wave as I went into my Bio class.

I plopped down in my chair next to my three classmates Mike, Ana, and Jessica. They were talking about the lab we had to do today, which Mr. Lopp was going to explain soon. I tried to keep up, but I was distracted, and twice Jessica nudged me with a worried expression, asking if I was all right.

"I'm fine, really." I told her.

But I knew that she knew me better. I was usually talkative and leading the lab group when we had to work as a team. I didn't have the patience—what little of it that I had—to deal with staring at an onion root cell.

The next few classes was like that as well, and soon I walked my way to the P.E. building with a relieved sigh. Gym always had me in a rush.

In the locker room, I waved at Paige, one of my very good friends and classmate for Gym. She wrestled with the T-shirt on her head and finally got it off.

"What's up?" I greeted her.

"I heard that there's this new sophomore who's in our class. They say that there was no room in the other sophomore classes." She informed me. Paige was always telling me the latest news here at Whitney.

I pulled on my gym shorts and shoes as she went on. "He just transferred here today. Michelle told me that there are two others, and—"

"What?!" My head shot up. _There's another one in my class? Oh just great. I wonder which one. Hopefully not the blonde one. He didn't seem too friendly at the station._

"What's wrong? You like someone just shot you." Paige laughed.

"I saw them. There are three, and they were at my train stop. One of them was in my art class. He was a sophomore as well…" I confessed.

Paige grinned. "Ah…So they _are _good looking…" She nudged me slyly.

I felt my face heat up as I brushed her off and headed towards the gym. "Oh shut it!" But then I added, "Just wait till you see 'em."

* * *

Moohaha...That's the second chapter. Yay. Third chapter will be coming soon! 


End file.
